


Tomorrow It's Ransom... or Torture!

by Muccamukk



Category: Marvel Adventures: Avengers
Genre: Consent Play, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Humor, Light Bondage, M/M, Possessive Behavior, Rape Roleplay, Sexual Fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-10
Updated: 2016-07-10
Packaged: 2018-07-22 19:02:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7450540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Muccamukk/pseuds/Muccamukk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony's thinking dirty thoughts, unfortunately they're not quite dirty enough for Steve. Or, the time Steve talked Tony into playing Rudolph Valentino to his Vilma Bánky and getting a little afternoon ravishing in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tomorrow It's Ransom... or Torture!

**Author's Note:**

> For the Stony bingo square with a picture of Steve lounging in bed, and for the season of kink square for consent play.
> 
> Fic contains a rape fantasy, light bondage and some sensation play, all of which is enthusiastically consented to.
> 
> Title is an intertitle from _Son of the Sheik_ (which should come with way more warnings than this fic).

"Want to know how I just spent that whole long, stuffy and unbelievably boring board meeting?" Tony asked as he pushed Steve against his bedroom door. He already had his tie loosened, and Steve had disarranged his perfectly slicked back hair, all while Tony tried to kiss him enthusiastically enough to phase them though solid pine.

"I can guess," Steve said, kicking the door shut behind them. He tugged at Tony's shirt until it came untucked and he could slide his hands up and down Tony's back, while Tony held his face and kissed him again.

"I thought," Tony said, ignoring his reply, "About everything I was going to do to you when I got back here." Indeed, he'd grabbed Steve's sleeve in the kitchen, dragging him away from a conversation with Storm, alternately pulling and kissing him down the hall to Steve's bedroom. "They were absolutely filthy thoughts."

Steve managed to turn the knob, and they fell into the room, Tony landing on top of him in the middle of the floor. "Oh yeah?" Steve said, hope sparking deep in his gut. Hope, and something else. "Tell me some of them?"

"Well," Tony made the word stretch, like he was considering the darkest of all the alternatives, and Steve bit his lip, getting harder by the second. "Me sucking you off while you were still in uniform was pretty near the top of the list."

"Oh," Steve said, then slapped his hand over his mouth. "I mean, that sounds great, Tony," he amended, but far, far too late.

Tony was pushing himself up, tugging free of Steve's hold on his hips. "You got something against blow jobs, Cap?" he asked. He was already turning sulky, and if Steve didn't intercede pretty quick, he wasn't going to get laid at all this afternoon.

"Of course not," he said, perfectly honestly, he'd pushed himself up to lean against the bed, one leg drawn up while the other stretched out, and watched Tony as he knelt near the door. "Especially not from you, no complaints whatsoever."

"But?" Tony asked, still sounding hurt, and Steve sighed.

"Maybe I thought that–" here he couldn't go on, and he knew he was blushing. He was still in his uniform, but Tony had pushed the cowl back, so he didn't have the cover of a mask. He rubbed the back of his neck. "I maybe assumed that Tony Stark's darkest fantasies would be a little bit–" he trailed off.

"Kinkier?"

Steve shrugged, then nodded, then slumped forward to rest his head on his knee. "I'm sorry," he said, feeling like a total cad. "I shouldn't have assumed that because you have more experience that–"

"Right." Tony stood then crossed to Steve and pulled him up as well before pushing him toward the bed. Steve sat on the edge, while Tony dropped to a crouch at Steve's feet, elbows resting on his knees, hands draped casually between his legs, and probably ruining the pants of his steel-grey suit. "Sit down and tell me a tale."

"Tony?"

"Well, you got me curious," Tony said, eyes shining.

"Tony..." Steve knew he was still blushing, and that Tony must think he was completely ridiculous, if not offensive. "Look, Tony, let's just forget about it, and–" he spread his hands, gesture encompassing the bed.

"No way," Tony said, because he was completely incapable of letting something go, an asset in the field, and a royal pain in the ass in a relationship. Steve covered his face with his hands, anticipating an awkward, potentially relationship-ending conversation. "I want to know," Tony continued, "what filthy, kinky, sexy thoughts Captain America thought that _I_ was having in that boardroom." He was trying to hide a grin and not doing well at it, and Steve would have left him then and there if Tony hadn't reached up to rest a hand on his thigh and said sincerely, "Steve, I really do want to know. You know I'd do anything for you, or," the grin was back, white teeth bright behind his goatee, "let you do anything to me."

Steve considered this, reaching down to stroke Tony's hair while he did. It wasn't that the few weeks they'd been together hadn't been wonderful. Being with Tony made getting up every morning a little brighter, and going to bed every evening something to look forward to. Tony hadn't been lying about his skill with his mouth, and Steve enjoyed Tony taking him just as much. Everything they did was fun and felt good, only...

"It's just–" Steve started, then fell back onto the bed in exasperation. Tony promising to do anything had not lightened the pressure that had kept him silent. In fact, now that Tony had promised, Steve had to worry about not pushing him into something he only did to please Steve, but didn't really like. Maybe Steve could describe it circumspectly, and make it sound like it wasn't a big deal. He folded his arms behind his head, and said in what he hoped was a casual tone, "Used to sneak into the pictures a lot when I was a kid–hush, Tony, I wasn't always Cap–this was before talkies were everywhere. There'd always be a scene where the villain, or the hero if it was Valentino, would kidnap the girl and carry her off to his lair, and then he'd... well... anyway, I always used to think about those bits, um, later." Very, very quietly in bed, especially once he got old enough to understand, and for his body to respond. When he'd gotten older still, he'd been ashamed, and had tried not to think about that any more, which had sort of worked, some of the time, up until Tony.

Tony was clearly trying hard not to smile, and flattened his mouth into a grimace, but his eyes had crinkled in a laugh, and Steve throw an arm over his eyes so he wouldn't have to look at Tony making fun of him. "So," Tony said brightly, "you want to what? Ravish me?"

"Not really," Steve said, keeping his arm firmly over his eyes. He thought he might be getting a headache. The afternoon had gone from fun to dismal in a surprisingly short time. "Just forget it, Tony. Let's do something else." Anything else, like get in a fist fight with Galactus, without his shield.

For a moment, Tony didn't say anything, and Steve held out hope that he _was_ going to let it drop. He heard the whisper of silk lining on wool waistcoat as Tony rose, and then the bed sank near his feet, and Tony took hold of his ankle, shaking it lightly. "Steve," he said, and now there was no laughter in his voice, only softness. "Do you want _me_ to ravish you?"

Steve raised his arm enough to see Tony's expression. He wasn't smiling at all now, but his eyes were dark and wide, and he watched Steve's face with fixed attention. "Only if you want to," Steve replied cautiously.

"Tell me more about these old movies."

* * *

"Want to know how I spent that board meeting?" Tony demanded as he advanced on Steve.

Steve didn't answer but rose from the bed to meet Tony as he closed the distance between them.

"I was picturing what I was going to do to you," Tony said. He grabbed Steve's shoulders and yanked him to him, so that their mouths were inches apart. "How I'd come back here and make you mine, at last."

"No, Tony," Steve protested, putting a hand on Tony's chest, palm flat over his artificial heart. "I don't want..."

"Nonsense," Tony buried his hand in Steve's hair and held him fast while he brutally kissed him. His fingers dug into Steve's scalp and his beard scratched Steve's face, and he devoured him. Steve tried not to respond, but he couldn't help parting his lips in a gasp when Tony bit his lip almost hard enough to bleed, and Tony pressed his tongue into Steve's mouth, first sweeping across his teeth and then reaching deeper. He hummed, pleased with himself. "That's right," he murmured as he drew back. "You want me, don't you?"

"No, Tony. Stop." Steve tried again to push Tony away, this time planting both hands on his chest and shoving, though admittedly only with a fraction of his true strength. Tony held firm, not even rocking back. His fingers dug into Steve's neck and biceps so tightly that they would have bruised another man. "I won't let you use me like this."

"You won't have a choice," Tony said. "You've led me on for too long." He grabbed the collar of Steve's loose cotton t-shirt and ripped it off of Steve's chest. The seam at the sleeve held out, requiring a second tug before Tony could toss it aside. Then he pulled Steve even closer, rubbing their bodies together so that the wool of his suit rasped across Steve's bare skin. "You're mine now. You'll always be mine." This last was said with more feeling than all of the earlier threats, and Steve shivered.

"You can have my body, but–stop laughing, Tony!"

Tony shoved him onto the bed and climbed up after, pinning his wrists above his head. "Sorry. Ahem. Your body will be enough!" He rolled his hips over Steve's cock, which had been hard since the first moment Tony had laid a hand on him. "In fact, your body already wants me. It betrays your true feelings."

"Never!" Steve said again, and tried to buck Tony off, but found himself well pinned. "Let me go, you fiend!"

"If you won't hold still, I'll make you." Tony was still fully dressed save his tie, which he now slipped off to loop Steve's hands together and knot them to the headboard. Steve tried to tug free, but figured the tie would hold at least as long as the headboard would. "I should gag you too," Tony said darkly. "'Fiend!' Jesus." Trying to hide his amusement, he kissed Steve fiercely, sucking at his lip then moving to bite the edge of his jaw, then his earlobe, then his neck. Steve tipped his head back, but Tony ignored that and raked his nails down Steve's chest making him buck and shiver.

"No, no," Steve murmured, shaking his head weakly, then yelped when Tony bit down on one nipple while pinching the other hard.

"Hush," Tony said. "You're mine now. Remember that." He shimmied down to kneel between Steve's legs and tugged down his gym shorts. Steve of course wasn't wearing anything under them. "You're a needy bastard," Tony muttered when Steve tried to buck his hips up. He'd forgotten himself and thrust hard enough that Tony had to hold him down with both hands, bracing his whole weight over Steve. "Should have worn my armour," he muttered, which had been in his original proposal, along with the words, "I can see me as Valentino but you're not exactly Vilma Bánky." Now, he gave Steve an extra shove against the mattress, and snapped, "Stop struggling. Your resistance is futile."

Steve bit his lip, but he didn't really have to suppress a laugh, not with his hands bound, and Tony leaning down on him, pressing him into the bed. Tony's cock was tenting out the front of his suit, and he was looking down at Steve with a possessiveness that wasn't at all simulated. Steve pulled against the tie, letting the silk dig into his wrists and tried to roll his hips again, luxuriating in the feeling of being held and owned, unable to slip away into another place or time.

"I said, 'Hold still!'" Tony snapped, real steel in his voice now. "I said that you were mine. Every part of you is mine. You won't do anything unless I allow it." To underline his words, he ran his thumbnail up the underside of Steve's cock and Steve stopped breathing, his chest frozen, and his head started to spin. He wanted to beg Tony to stroke him, but he didn't have the breath for it. When Tony ended by flicking his nail under the edge of Steve's uncut head, Steve sobbed in a breath.

"Please, Tony," he gasped now. "I need..." He couldn't finish. He needed whatever Tony would give him, but whatever that was he needed more, and he needed it now. "Please."

"I knew you wanted me," Tony snarled, his voice still low and cruel, and Steve loved that most of all. It still made him shiver. He again tugged at the tie, and the headboard made an ominous creaking sound. Tony slapped his thigh, and Steve jolted up. "None of that, now. You can't escape me." Steve whimpered, and Tony slapped him again hard, surely leaving a mark. Steve hoped it wouldn't fade before he could see it. "I'm going to take you now," he said. "I'll make you mine in every way, not just you body."

"Please," Steve said again, no longer needing to feign weakness. He felt wrung out, and Tony had hardly touched him. His cock ached with need; Steve wanted to weep.

Tony ignored him, lifting Steve's knees and spreading his legs wide, and Steve didn't even pretend to resist. When Tony scratched down the insides of his thighs, Steve let his legs fall even further apart, and lifted his hips in anticipation. He almost came when Tony squeezed his balls, but then Tony pinched the base of his cock, sharply enough to make him scream, and he held himself back. "You don't come until I say you do," Tony snapped. "You're mine. You do nothing without my permission." He leaned down and bit the inside of Steve's leg, right above the knee, creating a pain so sharp that Steve wondered if he'd drawn blood. He jerked his leg away, pushing it even wider.

"Yes," Steve said, though he knew he was still supposed to be saying "no." Tony's breath tickled the inside of his thigh when he laughed. He kept his face pressed to one of Steve's knees, beard scratching Steve's skin, and held the other knee while he reached between Steve's legs. They'd gotten ready before they started, and Tony's fingers slid right inside Steve without resistance, but he still stroked in and out and in again, playing with Steve's ass. He pinched Steve's ring between his thumb and fingers, then thrust deep again. Steve tried to press down on him, but didn't have the angle, and had to lie and accept Tony's touch. The headboard creaked again, and he tried to make himself relax. He was Tony's now, and Tony would do with him what he would. That thought calmed him enough not to rip the bed apart and pull Tony into him, though his heels did curve in towards Tony's sides.

At last he heard Tony's fly unzip, and his clothes rustle, though Tony kept his shirt and jacket, so all Steve saw was Tony fully clothed lifting his hips off the mattress and shoving his legs even further back, until Steve could bend his knees over Tony's shoulders, taking some of the weight.

"Watch my face," Tony said, and Steve met his eyes. "You must look at me, remember who's taking you, who owns you. You're mine now, and I want you to remember it."

"Yes," Steve said, which he thought was the only thing he could say anymore, and he made himself hold his head up and watch Tony's expression as Tony slowly entered him. The position of his legs made him tight, no matter how well prepared, and he felt himself stretch around Tony. It burned, a little, and his breath came fast and shallow while beads of perspiration ran down his forehead. He flexed his biceps and shifted his legs, but he didn't take his eyes off Tony's face.

Tony was watching him back, expression smooth, but the tremble of at the corners of his mouth and the darkness of his eyes giving him away. He was holding himself back, with great effort, and he wouldn't last long. Nor Steve, who now had the edge of Tony's cotton shirt brushing his cock, teasing it, almost painful now when nothing else had touched him in so long. He tried to think of something dull, the last speech General Ross had given, General Ross at all, but it was impossible to take his mind off Tony.

When Tony's cock brushed that place inside him, rolling slowly over it, Steve whimpered and squeezed his eyes shut. "Tony, please."

"Whose are you?" Tony asked, voice gentling.

"Yours," Steve said, he would have had said anything. "Yours always. I need you, please."

"Good." He reached between them and slowly stroked up Steve's cock, settling against his ass at the same time. He ran his hand down again as he pulled out, and Steve moaned low in his throat, feeling like Tony was pulling him apart. He needed to come so badly his eyes stung with tears, but at the same time he needed to do what Tony said, and he had to make his body obey. He wanted to beg again, but his voice had left him. "Good," Tony said again, satisfied, a smile hiding behind his beard. "You can come now." He pushed back into Steve and rolled his thumb over the head of Steve's cock at the same time that his cock brushed past Steve's prostate.

Steve screamed. His whole body jerking up, from his toes curling, to his knees tightening over Tony's shoulders, to his stomach clenching and his heart pounding, to the headboard finally shattering above him.

When he came to himself again, he'd shredded the silk tie, and was digging his fingers into Tony's hips, having pulled him in hard and deep, his back arched and his legs wrapped around Tony's sides. Steve took a breath, trying to settle his spinning head. He relaxed enough for Tony to pull out again, then held him lightly from then on as Tony thrust faster now.

"Take me now," Steve said, laughing, still feeling giddy.

"What do you think I'm trying to do?" Tony asked, voice strained, sweat running into his goatee and in beads and lines down his neck to soak his collar. He drove into Steve a dozen more times before shuddering and falling forward. Steve caught him, wrapping his arms around Tony's shoulders and letting him bury his face in Steve's neck as his came inside Steve.

Tony lay there for a while, still shaking and letting Steve ruffle the damp hairs on the back of his neck. Finally, when Tony could take a steady breath, he blew the trailing end of the shredded tie out of his face and said with great finality, "Mine."

"Yes, Tony," Steve said, and they both shook as he laughed. "Sorry about your tie." He suspected it had cost more than he'd ever made.

"Worth it," Tony muttered into his neck. "The bed too." He was still inside Steve, though the angle had made him slip out a little, and didn't show any signs of moving. Steve shifted so that Tony's artificial heart wasn't digging into his sternum, and kissed Tony's temple. Tony murmured something indistinct and wiggled against Steve. "So, Cap," he said, after a while, "Any other fantasies you think I should have?"


End file.
